


But He's a Cheerleader!

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Cheerleader Kang Yeosang, Cheerleaders, Choi Jongho Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Jock Choi Jongho, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Top Choi Jongho, also side hyunlix and wowkwan, basically a prank gone too far and jongho is kind of an ass, cheerleader jisu and felix, jock yunho and hyunjin, jongho hates cheerleaders, little bit of enemies to friends to lovers, sehyoon is jongho's tutor, slight jongho x sehyoon but not really more a one sided crush lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Jongho is a jock through and through, specializing in soccer particularly. He thinks cheerleaders aresodumb, despite and probably because his sister is one. But one day, a stupid prank against the cheerleaders goes too far and soon Jongho and his friends are put on cheerleading duty to make up for it. And there, he meets a cheerleader he particularly can't stand; Kang Yeosang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	But He's a Cheerleader!

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo jongsang nation! I'm back with another fic for you, this time one involving cheerleaders and jocks and pranks (oh my!) This was a pretty silly idea, but I really enjoyed writing and I hope you have fun reading it!!
> 
> As always, check the tags and all that and... yeah, enjoyyy ❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

“Choi fucking Jisu!”

“Choi fucking Jongho!!”

“UGH!”

On the verge of tearing his red hair out, Jongho shouts at his sister, “I swear, if you make me late to this date, I’m gonna kill you!”

“You? _You’re_ gonna kill _me?_ ” She scoffs. “I have every right to kill _you_ for making _me_ late to cheer practice! Can’t believe I have to drive you to your little study date!”

“Hey, you know these study sessions with Sehyoon hyung are important to me! And it’s not _my_ fault you were taking up the bathroom so long doing your hair or whatever!”

“Only because you were singing in the shower for forty fucking minutes before I could get ready!”

“Uggghhh!”

This. This is why he can’t _stand_ cheerleaders. Sportsmen like him? They don’t worry about what they look like before they hit the pitch. They aren’t all “ooh, lemme put on my gloss and fix my hair” before practice. It’s straight to business, all rough and tumble. None of this girly shit. And just because Jongho has taste in fashion, lip balm always handy and a few purses doesn’t make him girly either; he is not and never will be like that! 

“Whatever. We’re here now, so get the hell out of my car!” She demands and Jongho rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, my pleasure.” He grumbles, grabbing his bag before he exits the car, making sure to slam the door extra hard to piss her off even more. 

Not waiting for her to speed off, Jongho hurries into the library, his sister and their squabble leaving his mind completely as his brain focuses on what he’s come here to do. Cue the dreamy sighs and pink bubbly hearts because it’s finally, _finally_ time to see Sehyoon.

For the past few months, Jongho’s been crushing and crushing hard on his tutor. They’ve gotten pretty close, Jongho likes to think at least, and even exchanged phone numbers so they can (text and flirt all the time) contact each other directly for study sessions. Or study dates, as Jongho prefers to call them. He swears, he could stay and study all day long, even if he absolutely despises chemistry, more focused on the chemistry between him and Sehyoon than anything else. The older man is just so god damn pretty and intelligent and bashful… Ah. Nothing like a certain empty headed bimbo he’s related to. Ugh. His nose physically scrunches in disgust. He really just can’t stand cheerleaders.

Which reminds him! He, Hyunjin and Yunho have a certain little… prank they’re pulling on them later. He doesn’t want his study date to end, but at the same time he can’t wait for that. Serves his annoying sister and her bitchy friends right.

Pulled from his thoughts by a soft, “Hello, Jongho.” the redhead feels his heart flutter and he practically floats the rest of the way to the private table Sehyoon is sitting at. 

“Hey, hyung.” He answers dreamily, sitting down and fluttering his lashes at the brunette.

“Did you complete any of the work?”

“Nope.” He answers honestly, his hyung sighing but still smiling.

“Jongho, we’ve discussed this; you need to try to do some of the work on your own.”

“But I need you, hyung. I need your help with it.” He gives him the best puppy dog eyes he can and Sehyoon giggles.

“Okay, okay, let’s work, then.”

Over the next hour or so, Jongho gets as close to his crush as he can, not wasting any opportunity to brush hands or make eye contact. Sehyoon is very sweet, very shy and also quite hard to read, so Jongho is never sure if his flirting is working, but it’s thrilling nonetheless.

He’s sad to be waving goodbye to him when the time comes, but he quickly remembers he’s meeting up with his best friends just after, so his mood remains high as he walks across campus. When he makes it to the soccer fields, he spots Hyunjin and Yunho, all three of them snickering as they greet each other.

“What’s up, Jongho? You ready?”

“Hell yeah I’m ready. Are _you?_ ” He teases Hyunjin and the blonde nods.

“Born ready.”

“Me too. Let’s get it.” Yunho adds with a mischievous grin, the three of them all nodding before they make their way to their locker room where they hid the goods. Or the “bads,” as the cheerleaders will probably see it.

After they’ve grabbed the stuff, they sneak over to the cheerleaders’ locker rooms. They have a private one all to themselves, the snobby bitches, and they even have two for the males and females! It’s hardly fair. 

“Are they still practicing?” Jongho whispers, Yunho glancing across the way to see them all still on the field.

“Yup! Let’s go.”

“Which one first?” Hyunjin asks and Jongho chuckles.

“Ladies first, right?”

With a laugh, they enter the girls’ locker room first, making a huge mess with the toilet paper they have. After they’ve thoroughly decorated the place, they go to the boys’ side and do much the same. Once satisfied with the damage done, they rush out of the locker rooms, laughing the entire way back to Hyunjin’s car. And when Jisu comes home, she’s going crazy, wondering who the hell would do something so gross and annoying. Jongho texts his friends and they all laugh some more. 

No one’s laughing a few days later when their coach calls them up to his office, though. 

“Choi Jongho. Jeong Yunho. Hwang Hyunjin.” He says sternly, playing a video on his computer that shows… that they’re busted. “What the hell is this? That’s such childish, high school shit, boys!”

“Sorry, Coach…” They all grumble in unison, the man crossing his arms.

“You want to act like children, I’m gonna treat you like children.” He starts, looking dead serious. “For the next week, you’re on cheerleading duty.” He says definitely and their jaws drop.

“Cheerleading duty? What does _that_ mean?” Jongho asks in disbelief and their coach chuckles.

“Not only are you gonna help the cheerleaders, you’re gonna _be_ cheerleaders.”

Hyunjin whines, “But what about soccer practice? We wouldn’t have time!”

“As part of the punishment, there will be no soccer at all. Just cheering.”

All three exchange shocked, disappointed looks, Jongho absolutely fuming. A prank gone a little too far and this is what they have to do? But he can’t stand cheerleaders; he can’t _become_ one!

Not that it seems to matter what he thinks. They receive their uniforms within the day, Jongho grumbling to himself when he makes it home.

“Serves you right.” His sister huffs with crossed arms once he’s entered the kitchen, Jongho rolling his eyes.

“Don’t rub it in.” 

“Don’t be gross, then!”

“It was just a stupid prank!” Jongho exclaims before staring down at the cheerleading uniform he’s plopped unceremoniously onto the counter. Thankfully, he was able to pick the pants over the skirt, shuddering in horror at the thought of having to wear one. He’s _not_ girly. Nor is he empty headed enough to wear one. Only a total himbo ever would!

“You better be nice at practice tomorrow.” She interjects his thoughts and Jongho groans.

“Ugghh… Quit reminding me!”

“I’m serious. I’m reporting back everything to your coach, so best behavior.” 

With another roll of his eyes, he finally nods, even if it’s reluctant. “Okay. Best behavior. Promise.”

She gives him the fakest smile before blowing him an obnoxious kiss. “Thanks! Night night, see you for practice tomorrow!”

God. Tomorrow can’t come slow enough.

Unfortunately, the next day speeds by, all his classes going by alarmingly fast and, before he knows it, he’s changed into the stupid cheer outfit, adorned in white, navy and gold, sitting in his sister’s car with Yunho in the back.

“Everyone’s totally gonna make fun of us.” Yunho sighs to which Jisu shakes her head.

“We have plenty of guys on the squad, you’ll be fine.”

“He meant from _our_ team.” Jongho grumbles and she giggles.

“Oh, well, I can’t account for your toxically masculine teammates.” 

“We’re not “toxically” masculine, it’s called having standards for yourself!” Jongho retorts and she laughs harder.

“Whatever you say.” She parks and turns to them. “Okay, let’s go!”

Trailing behind his sister, Jongho exchanges a look with Yunho before they both wave at Hyunjin who’s already with the other cheerleaders. They try to get his attention as he’s talking with one of the guys, a guy who has a silver mullet, freckles across his nose and… a skirt on. Ew. Why is Hyunjin associating with this cheerleader? They’re talking like they already know each other, too. Raising a brow, Jongho sidles up to his friend, grabbing his attention quite literally by turning his body away from the guy.

“What’s up, dude?” He asks with a clipped tone and Hyunjin gives him a surprised look before he grins.

“Oh, hey Jongho, hey Yunho hyung! I’m just talking with Felix.”

Yunho leans over and waves at Felix who waves back with a smile.

“We share some classes.” Hyunjin explains and Jongho gives him a look.

“Okay...” He answers, about to continue when Jisu claps her hands and shouts, “Alright, everyone, listen up! We got a lot to do today, but first, let’s have an introduction from our new recruits for the week!”

Clicking his tongue, Jongho holds back a sigh when his sister points to him. “You first!”

“Hey, I’m Choi Jongho.”

“Hiii!” Everyone replies cheerily.

“Hi, name’s Hwang Hyunjin.” The blonde goes next. 

“And I’m Jeong Yunho! Nice to meet everyone.” Yunho says, as positive and upbeat as possible about the situation.

“Great! Nice to meet you all, too.” Jisu clasps her hands together, opening her mouth to speak when someone suddenly exclaims, “ _Sorry!_ ”

Everyone turns to look at the man scampering up to the group, adjusting his skirt and ponytail before he exhales, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be late!”

“Aww, Yeosangie oppa, that’s alright!” Jongho’s sister coos and the cheerleader, Yeosang obviously, smiles sheepishly.

“Thank you..”

Ugh. Jongho can’t stand any of these cheerleaders, but he especially has a bone to pick with this… Yeosang guy. He’s so… so… disgustingly _pretty,_ with his blonde ponytail and skirt swishing around his strong, pale thighs, every feature on his face just screaming perfect. Gross. And he has the audacity to be late? How annoying.

“Well, everyone, let’s get to showing our new friends what they’re gonna help us with!” 

“Okay!!” The rest agree and Yeosang glances over at the three, blinking in surprise before he taps Jisu on the shoulder bashfully. 

“That was today?”

“Mhm!”

“Oh…”

“Do you want to be paired up with one of them? You’re really good, after all, and know your shit, so I think you should.”

“B-But.. oh… um… I’m.. not so su—“

“Jongho! Get your ass over here!!” She demands and Yeosang’s eyes widen to the size of UFOs. 

Reluctantly dragging his feet over to his sister’s side, he raises a brow. “What?”

“I don’t feel like coaching you, so I’ll have Yeosangie oppa do it! Take good care of him, okay?”

“I won’t.” He mutters under his breath, Jisu leaning in and giving him a glare.

“Reporting. Remember that.”

“Tch, whatever.”

He goes around his sister and faces Yeosang who is, somehow, even _more_ cutesy up close. 

“H-Hi there. I’m Kang Yeosang.” He introduces, clearly nervous. 

“Choi Jongho.” He responds flatly and Yeosang nods before clearing his throat and averting his eyes.

Jisu pairs Felix and Hyunjin up and puts Yunho with a girl named Ryujin. Once they’re in position, they start learning the moves and helping the cheerleaders out. It’s mostly a test of strength, which is surprising to Jongho because he never really thought cheering would _be_ this difficult, be this taxing, really, but even for him, a reasonably strong man if he says so himself, he feels pretty warmed up near the end of the practice.

“Okay, one more time! From the top, everyone!” Jisu hollers out and Jongho finds himself twirling Yeosang around and doing a few poses and moves before he hoists Yeosang up onto the palms of his hands, Yeosang lifting one of his legs all the way up to pose. For a split second, Jongho looks up, nearly damn dropping Yeosang when his eyes catch sight of Yeosang’s… _panties?!_ He turns bright red, unable to help it, as he tears his eyes away, stumbling a little. Yeosang wobbles on top of him before he loses his balance completely, Jongho gasping and quickly snatching him up into his arms bridal style.

Face to face, they stare at each other wide eyed as Yeosang also turns red. The pair blush and stare for a few moments before his sister rushing over to them snaps Jongho out of it.

“Yeosangie oppa! Are you okay?” She asks as Yeosang slips out of Jongho’s arms, the blonde nodding as he dusts off his skirt and straightens his crop top. 

“Yes, of course, I’m fine.” He responds quickly, quietly.

“Jongho! I can’t believe you nearly dropped him! What the hell happened?” She chastises.

While the redhead would usually have quite a lot of backchat for his sister, he has zip zero to say this time.

“Sorry, uh… won’t happen again.” He mumbles and she raises a brow.

“Okay. Better not.”

Whew. Dodged a bullet there. Jongho remains quite quiet the remainder of the practice, also silent on the ride home and running to his room without a word when they get there.

The image of Yeosang’s pristinely white panties is etched into his mind. He simply can’t stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he’s trying. And he really _is_ trying. It was just so unexpected, just the perfect angle to look up and see… 

“Stop it!” He whispers harshly to himself, slapping his face. He needs to remember who the fuck he is. He’s Choi Jongho and Choi Jongho does _not_ care for cheerleaders and their panties. 

All he has to do is avoid this bastard at practice for the rest of the week and then he’ll never have to see him again! He’ll go back to soccer and Sehyoon hyung and… and… it’ll all be okay!

Avoiding Yeosang becomes quite a hard task, though. Not only does Jisu favor pairing them up over the next few days, but he also starts seeing him around campus. Yeosang has a surprising style outside of cheering. It’s more edgy than he was expecting, that’s for sure, with flowy, black skirts and doc martens and beanies seeming to be his staple attire. Yeosang is shy and soft, so he was expecting pastel, but hey, it doesn’t really matter to Jongho because he’s not even looking, he doesn’t care, he—

“Jongho? Hey! Jongho?!”

“Huh?”

“C’mon man, I’ve been talking for, like, _minutes_ and you haven’t been paying attention!” Hyunjin huffs and Jongho shrugs. They’re currently in the locker room after cheer practice, freshly showered and changed into their normal clothes, Jongho having been lost in thought.

“My bad, dude, what’s up?”

“Besides your head in the fucking clouds.” The blonde jokes before he clears his throat and looks at Jongho seriously. “I need a favor.” 

“A favor?” He echoes and his friend nods.

“So… you know Felix?”

Oh no. He doesn’t like the sound of this at all. Nor the sheepish, elated expression on Hyunjin’s face.

“Uh huh..”

“Well… I’m kinda going on a date with him..”

“Oh?” 

“But.. it’s kinda on one condition…”

Uh oh.

“I… sorta have to.. bring another person along for his friend…” 

“Dude! You’re gonna make me go on a date when I have feelings for Sehyoon hyung?” He snaps and Hyunjin holds his hands up defensively.

“Whoa, whoa, I’m not asking you to fall in love or something, it’s just a double date so _I_ can be with Felix!”

Pulling a face, Jongho sighs. “So you two will, literally, fuck off somewhere halfway through and I can leave?”

“Yeah, yeah, just… be cool for a little bit.”

“What day then?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?!” He exclaims and Hyunjin full out giggles. 

“I ain’t wasting any time, Jongho! I like him… I like him a lot.” He says so sincerely that Jongho is left with no choice but to say yes.

“Okay, okay, don’t get all googly eyed on me, let’s just get going so we can pick them up.”

After a quick swing by their places to get dressed into something a bit nicer than jeans and a tee, they’re soon headed out to Felix’s apartment.

“This the building?” Jongho asks when Hyunjin stops, the blonde nodding.

“Apparently your date is his roommate who never gets out.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Jongho rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna pay you back big time for this, promise!” He assures, turning off the car.

“Not too late to ask Yunho hyung to do this for you!” Jongho half jokes and Hyunjin laughs, climbing out of the car.

“Be right back.”

Jongho watches his friend disappear into the apartment complex, pulling out his phone to pass the time. When the door swings open again, his eyes find Hyunjin… Felix… Yeo… 

Y-Y…

Yeo..

_YEOSANG?!_

“Get in the back.” Hyunjin whispers to Jongho when he opens the door for Felix, implying he wants Jongho to… get in the back _with_ Yeosang?! Oh no… No, no, no…

But yes, unfortunately. That’s how he ends up smooshed against Yeosang in the back of Hyunjin’s car, the blonde awkwardly avoiding his eyes as they remain as far away from each other as possible… even though there is literally no space between them at all.

Hyunjin and Felix are laughing in the front, clearly having a good time, the vibes nothing but awkward in the back. Jongho is internally fuming, but he’s not sure where Yeosang stands. No matter what, it’s certainly not the best time, Jongho never having been more grateful to get out of a car by the time they make it to the diner. 

They’re sat together yet again, though, in a booth across from Hyunjin and Felix, the pair still giggling to themselves and having a great time.

“So…” Yeosang says timidly after they’ve ordered their drinks and Jongho crosses his arms.

“So.” He responds robotically.

“I know we don’t talk much at cheer practice, but you’re.. more into sports, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” He says, tone completely clipped. 

“Oh… that’s.. nice..” Yeosang ends the conversation there, sipping awkwardly at his milkshake once they’ve got their drinks.

After ordering food, Yeosang makes another attempt. “Ever come here before?”

“No.”

“Ah… Do you like… not like eating out very much? Since you’re an athlete?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay…”

Trailing off yet again, Yeosang averts his face. Jongho sweeps his eyes over the blonde, taking a look at his attire. He’s got the doc martens, but he replaced the skirt with skin tight, black jeans, a fluffy black and white jacket thrown over a nice shirt. He is… also wearing makeup? Oh god. Still has to be so girly, even if he’s dressed better than usual. 

When the food comes, Yeosang tries a third time to say something. Jongho has to physically hold back an eye roll when he shyly whispers, “What do you like to do besides sports?” 

The word _panties_ echoes in his mind and he internally smacks himself. No. He’s not thinking about that. He’s trying to get rid of Yeosang, not think about his cute ass! 

“Nothing.” He answers before tucking into his meal, making it obvious he doesn’t want to talk.

Nonetheless, Yeosang continues on. “Nothing? At all?” 

This time he actually does roll his eyes. “Of course there’s other things, I’m just trying to eat.”

“Oh, right, umm.. of course.”

The remainder of the meal consists of Jongho stuffing his face, Hyunjin and Felix’s loud laughter and Yeosang clearly trying to blend into the booth. When the waiter comes back, Hyunjin and Felix split their bill, Jongho and Yeosang forced to do quite the same. Except Jongho didn’t intend on paying today, so he gruffly mutters, “You pay.” to Yeosang.

Only nodding, Yeosang hands over his card to the waiter as Hyunjin and Felix stand up, the blonde winking at Jongho and whispering, “We’ll be in the car.”

Giggling the whole way out, the pair is soon completely gone, the diner reasonably empty, leaving Jongho and Yeosang completely alone once the waiter returns the card and goes to the back.

“Uh…” Yeosang pipes up after awhile of Jongho on his phone.

“What?” He snaps and Yeosang points to the door.

“I want to leave, but you’re in the way.”

“Oh.”

Sliding out of the booth, he lets Yeosang out. They walk to the door together without looking at each other again, exiting the building out into the relatively chilly night. It’s almost autumn, after all, the air crisp and colder than he’s been used to. He huddles into his leather jacket and searches for Hyunjin and Felix.

The couple are currently making out in the front of the car, Jongho sighing. He probably won’t be able to go home for a bit. Same for Yeosang, he’s sure. Ugh. He doesn’t want to spend another minute with this guy.

As if he read his mind, Yeosang mumbles, “I wish they’d hurry up.”

“Same.”

“Wow, something we agree on.” He laughs bitterly and Jongho shrugs.

“Yeah.”

Leaning against the building wall, Yeosang looks up at the navy sky. “Never thought my first date would go this way.”

Nearly choking on his own spit, Jongho looks at the cheerleader incredulously. “ _First_ date?”

“Yup.”

“No way.”

“Yes way. I.. I don’t go out much, never mind on an actual date.”

“But you’re…” Jongho gestures towards him. “Y’know.”

“What? I’m what?” Yeosang pulls a face, daring to look at Jongho. “Annoying? Too shy? Too weird?”

“Well.. I meant more… you’re a cheerleader, you’re popular and pretty and… I dunno, I thought you’d have people throwing themselves at you.”

“Not really. I don’t think so. And, if anything, tonight has proven to me that I really am not cut out for dating. I’m not cut out for dealing with assholes like you.” 

Ouch. That kinda stings. 

“Like seriously… what did I ever do to you? We barely know each other and you seem to hate me.”

Damn. Okay, maybe Yeosang isn’t as much of a dumb doormat as he originally thought.

“Well…”

And shit, he doesn’t have a great answer for that. 

“I just.. don’t really like cheerleaders and… y’know, how bitchy and prissy y’all are.”

“Bitchy and prissy? Says _you?_ ”

Double ouch. Double sting.

“I’m not bitchy or prissy!”

“You sure are judgemental, I know that.” Yeosang crosses his arms, glaring up at the sky. “I was excited for this date. Hell, I was excited to be paired up with you during practice.” He shakes his head, tone bitter. “Maybe I really am as stupid as you’re implying I am. Liking you, crushing from a distance… worst mistake ever.”

If his eyes got any wider, they’d literally pop out of his skull. “You… crush on me?”

“Not anymore.”

“But we don’t know each other? How would you have—“

“You’re Jisu’s brother, you’re our soccer team’s best player, you’re well liked and known around our campus despite it being your first year, I mean… I dunno, I’ve seen you around and just thought you were cool. Holy shit, was I wrong.”

Okay… This is starting to make Jongho feel bad. Not only was he Yeosang’s first date, but also his crush? And when Yeosang points it out, he supposes that was pretty judgemental of him… God, when _did_ he become such an ass?

“Well.. okay… I.. I’m—“

“Save it. Really. I’m just gonna get an Uber home.” 

“Wait, hey, I’m not—“

“Goodbye, Jongho.”

Without another word, Yeosang struts off to the other side of the parking lot, on his phone to obviously get an Uber. Jongho remains where he is for a good, long while, mind whirling. 

“Ready to go?” Hyunjin suddenly hollers from his open window almost ten minutes later. Jongho looks back at Yeosang who is currently climbing into an Uber before he does his walk of shame alone to the car, climbing into the back.

Felix’s smile disappears when he notices it’s just him.

“Where’s Yeosang?” He asks, Jongho sighing.

“I fucked up.”

It’s an awkward ride home, the mood obviously killed after Jongho explained what happened. 

“Thanks. See ya.” Jongho mumbles before he gets out, hurrying into his home as Hyunjin takes off to do who knows what.

“Heyyy.” Jisu greets him in the living room before she tilts her head when she sees his face. “Uh, what’s up?”

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?” She asks, brows knitting together.

“That.. Yeosang.. likes… or _liked_ me?”

Her eyes widen before she purses his lips. “Well… maybe I knew something about it… But wait, “liked” you?”

“Ugghhh!!” He whines before storming off to his room, closing the door before flopping onto his bed.

This is so stupid. He doesn’t even care! He likes Sehyoon hyung, not... not some dumb cheerleader! But at the same time.. he _does_ feel bad. Yeosang’s first ever date with his crush and Jongho acted the way he did? Even he knows that isn’t right. And when did he allow himself to act such a fool with people just because they’re not his style? Maybe he’s gotten too full of himself recently. Hell, he didn’t even want Hyunjin to date Felix because of _his_ preferences. 

His phone suddenly goes off and he checks it, blinking in surprise at the screen when he sees who it’s from.

**Sehyoonie hyung**

_hey Jongho can we meet a little earlier next week? maybe Monday or something?_

Hurrying to text back yes, he gets a response just a minute later.

_great! thanks! you’re the best ♡_

Practically swooning, Jongho smiles to himself. So a total loss but also a win all in one day! He supposes it’s better to daydream about his crush than worry about things he can’t change.

Next week, everything will be back to normal and perfect. Just one more day to get through cheering and awkward encounters with Yeosang. And hey, maybe he can apologize or something, smooth things over. 

The next day, he goes to cheer practice with that in mind, though Yeosang is nowhere to be found. Huh. That’s weird. 

“Okay everyone!” His sister claps her hands together. “Pair up!” She pauses when she sees Jongho has no one. “Okay, Jongho you go with Ryujin and Yunho you can—“

“Go with me.” 

Everyone turns to see Yeosang rushing up. Jongho feels his heart skip a beat, wanting to say something to him, but definitely not in front of everyone else.

“Okay, perfect! Ryujin and Jongho, Yunho and Yeosang.”

Wait. That’s not cool, he wanted to talk to Yeosang and now he can’t! He watches Yeosang adjust his ponytail before he smiles at Yunho, going over to him without even once looking at or acknowledging Jongho. 

“Hey.” Jongho overhears him say to Yunho.

“Hey there! You ready?”

“Are _you,_ sportsman?” Yeosang giggles and Jongho feels his stomach twist up weirdly.

Is… Is Yeosang… _flirting_ with Yunho? There’s.. no way. Jongho’s just overthinking it.

“Sup.” Ryujin says as she approaches Jongho, the redhead’s eyes still focused on Yeosang who’s now in Yunho’s arms, getting twirled around as per the routine.

“Huh?” He looks down at her and she raises a brow.

“You ready or not?”

“Oh, uh… sure, yeah, let’s do this.”

All throughout practice he nearly drops Ryujin, eyes practically glued to Yeosang and Yunho. There’s just… something about the way his hyung’s hands look on Yeosang’s bare waist or his pert ass that is driving Jongho nuts. For some reason, there’s an echo in the way back of his mind, one he refuses to acknowledge, but he can still hear it whispering, _“That should be you.”_

“Okay, can you pay attention?!” Ryujin chastises after the fifth, sixth or maybe even seventh time he’s almost dropped her onto the grass. “I’m not trying to break anything over here.”

“Sorry..” He mumbles and Jisu blows her whistle.

“Alright! Practice over!”

“Thank god.” Ryujin huffs before walking away, Jongho still not having really noticed her as he listens to Yunho and Yeosang talk.

“You did great today!” Yeosang compliments and Yunho rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s all you, really. I dunno much about cheering.”

“But you are very strong.” He points out and Yunho’s cheeks get rosy.

Fingers curling into fists, Jongho grits his teeth. Being strong is _his_ thing. It should be him who’s getting praised for that, not Yunho! He watches them walk together across the field and to the locker rooms. 

Before he can even register what’s happening, he’s already all the way across the pitch and in front of Yeosang, pushing the blonde up against the wall, hands on each side of him to keep him there. 

“At least let me apologize.” Jongho says breathlessly and Yeosang slowly looks up at him.

“You don’t have to.” He says… cheerily?

“But I _am_ sor—“

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” He smiles. “Really.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Yeosang assures him, bright and happy as ever.

“Hey, uh… Jongho..?” Yunho tries to interrupt and pull Jongho off Yeosang, but the redhead shakes his head.

“You can’t be this happy after what happened!”

“I’m fine, Jongho. But thanks for the concern.” He says sincerely before ducking under Jongho’s arms and escaping.

“Yeo—“

“Anyways, as you were saying, Yunho.” The two take off into the locker rooms, leaving Jongho to gawk at the now closed door.

Well… well… he didn’t get to say sorry. But.. that’s okay, right? It’s not like he truly cares. And so what if Yunho and Yeosang become same aged friends and hang out or whatever? It’s not a bother to him. He has Sehyoon hyung and… in fact, he’s seeing him tomorrow!

Staying focused on that, and trying his damndest to forget about Yeosang entirely, he goes about his day as normal as possible. 

Tomorrow comes and the time with his tutor can’t come soon enough. Once he enters the usual building and scampers up the steps, he goes to the table and finds Sehyoon there.

“Ah, Jongho.” He smiles and waves, waiting for Jongho to sit down.

“Hey, hyung. How’re you?”

“Good, good, I’m great, thanks. How’re you?”

“Better now that I’m here.”

“Oh, Jongho, sweet as ever.” He chuckles before he nods. “Right. Now, why I brought you here.”

“It’s not just a normal session today?” He asks with a tilt of his head and Sehyoon nods again.

“You know how I’m graduating early?” 

“You are so smart, after all.” Jongho coos and he giggles.

“I guess so. Well… anyways, the time is approaching fast and, though I thoroughly enjoy our time together, I think it’s best we start switching you over to someone new. Someone who’s just a year ahead of you, too, so you’ll be able to rely on them for awhile.”

“Oh…” Jongho can’t help his face from falling. Sehyoon is moving on. He won’t be able to see him anymore.

“Aw, please don’t look so sad. I know we have a lovely time together, but the person I picked… I swear you’ll have even more fun with them!”

“Doubt it.” He can’t help a pout and Sehyoon chuckles fondly.

“Trust me on this one, Jongho.”

“Okay, okay..” He grumbles before he looks up at Sehyoon again. “So.. who’s the new tutor?”

“His name is Kang Yeosang. He’s a year ahead, as I explained, and he excels at a lot of subjects, but especially chemistry and science.”

Feeling like his heart just stopped, Jongho slowly shakes his head. “I, uh… I don’t think that’s a good match, hyung.”

“Why not?” He asks sincerely and Jongho bites his lip.

“Well…”

“Jongho?”

He would recognize that deep voice anywhere. Glancing over, Jongho pales when he sees Yeosang at the door with books in his arms and a sour look on his face. 

Yeosang is a cheerleader _and_ a tutor? What the hell?!

Sensing the awkward tension, Sehyoon clears his throat and smiles. “Do you two know each other?”

“Only kind of.” Yeosang slowly walks forward and Jongho turns to face Sehyoon.

“Oh, well… seems you’ll be able to get to know each other better!”

Jongho gives Sehyoon a pleading look, a look that’s begging for him to not do this. He smiles back apologetically.

“The decision has been made. I hope you’ll take care of each other, though!”

Both Yeosang and Jongho open their mouths to retort when the ring of a phone sounds, Sehyoon glancing at his before he nods.

“Sorry, that’s my boyfriend. We’re moving in together, so there’s all this stuff and… yeah. Be right back!”

Dipping out the door, he leaves them completely alone. Yeosang sets the books down before running his fingers through his platinum locks. 

“Well…”

“Well.” Jongho whispers, mind focused more now on the fact that Sehyoon said _boyfriend_ and _moving in together._ Admittedly, he feels a little foolish. The man _is_ much older than him and extremely attractive and all that. Of course he has a partner. Of course they’re moving in together. Of course.

Which leads him to his newest predicament. Stuck with Yeosang as his tutor for the foreseeable future all after acting how he did with him. Can this day get any worse?

“I guess the stereotype that jocks are dumb is _also_ true, huh?” Yeosang pipes up after shuffling through Jongho’s papers.

Okay. Day got worse.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jongho exasperates. “I know now that it was extremely judgemental and wrong. I dunno, I just… with my sister and her supposedly bitchy, bimbo friends I just… thought you and everyone else were like that.”

“Just how I thought you were cool, I guess.” Yeosang quips before he sighs and puts down his work. “But… hey. I’m not trying to be mean.” He admits, leaning on the desk to look at Jongho sincerely. “I’m not gonna torture you through these sessions. Let’s just… start fresh, huh?”

Jongho perks up when he hears that. “Really? You’d let us do that?”

“Yup.” The blonde responds as he puts a hand out for Jongho to shake. “I’m Kang Yeosang.”

Grinning, the redhead takes his hand. “Choi Jongho. It’s nice to meet you, Yeosang.”

“That’s Yeosang _hyung_ to you, squirt.” He jokes and Jongho pouts.

“I’m not a squirt, thank you very much.”

“Whatever… squirt.” He giggles as Sehyoon enters the room, smile widening when he sees the air in the room has cleared.

“Well. Thank you, Yeosang, you’ve done me a great favor. And Jongho, I’ll be seeing you around, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds great, hyung.”

“It’s no problem!” Yeosang bows to him before Sehyoon gathers his things and nods.

“Alright. See you.”

“See ya!” Jongho waves at his hyung before he disappears out the door.

For some reason, Jongho feels like he’s gonna be okay with Sehyoon having a boyfriend and not being around anymore. Especially when he turns to Yeosang, the blonde grinning at him as he points at the work Jongho brought in.

“Let’s work, yeah?”

As it turns out, Yeosang is _very_ smart. It’s crazy, really, Jongho incredibly impressed and embarrassed even more by how he acted. Yeosang is more talented than he would’ve ever thought, of course excelling in dance and cheer but also in academics. Jongho is a bit jealous, if he’s honest, but he’s more just.. 

Well. That’s the weird thing. What _is_ he more just? Jongho doesn’t really wanna admit it, but deep down, he thinks he’s starting to feel things for the blonde that’s deeper than freshly friends or even pretty white panties. Not that those things aren’t on his mind—especially the panties—but… 

It hits him when he cracks a self deprecating joke about how awful he is at chemistry and Yeosang laughs prettily and the sun filtering in through the window hits him just right and Jongho’s heart flutters and just—

He likes him.

Not just… likes him.

He… _like_ likes him.

And holy shit, is it a revelation.

Maybe there were whispers of that when he saw his panties. Perhaps the feelings were blossoming when Yeosang admitted he had a crush and he felt his heart crack after the rejection. And even when they started fresh and became hyung and dongsaeng. But now… _now_ he sees. Now he understands.

Thing is, he doesn’t know if Yeosang feels the same. Sure, he used to have a superficial crush on him, but has since clearly moved on. But… he can’t just ignore it. Even if it’s selfish, he has to try. 

With sunlight still illuminating a halo around Yeosang’s perfectly long blonde hair, Jongho suddenly takes the hand of the guy who wears skirts and makeup and does cheerleading and asks, “Would it be weird if I asked you out on a date?”

Giggling subsiding, Yeosang stares down at their hands before he looks back into Jongho’s eyes. A rush of emotions flitter over his face and Jongho feels his heart sink when he mumbles, “Well… yeah, it would be weird.”

He starts to let go of Yeosang when the blonde suddenly grasps his fingers with both hands. “But… would it be us if it wasn’t weird?”

An unstoppably huge smile breaks out on Jongho’s face and he exclaims, “So can I take you on a proper first date?”

“Mhm. I’d like that.” He admits and the redhead has to hold back a whoop of excitement, instead settling with, “Good. I’ll… I’ll pick you up at seven. Be ready, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be ready.” Yeosang assures him with the softest smile he’s ever seen.

With that cute smile in mind, Jongho gets ready and agrees to do Jisu’s chores for the whole week if he can borrow her car for the date. Leather jacket and cologne on, Jongho then drives to Yeosang and Felix’s apartment, personally going up to their door and knocking.

“Hey there.” Felix answers the door, looking a touch bristled. Probably because Jongho did Yeosang so wrong before, but… he knows tonight is gonna make up for all that.

“Hey.” He smiles sheepishly and glances around Felix, spotting Yeosang walking up behind him. “Oh… hi Yeosangie hyung.”

“Hi..” He murmurs bashfully as he tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Jongho’s heart flutters, unable to take how cute he is. 

“Ready to go?” He asks, offering a hand and Felix frowns.

“You’ll have him home by midnight, yeah?”

“Of course.” He promises, Yeosang giggling as he gently slides past Felix and takes Jongho’s hand.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He assures his roommate and friend before turning to the redhead. “Let’s go.”

They do just that, soon in the car, one hand on the wheel and the other on Yeosang’s hand. 

“You look amazing.” He compliments after a few minutes of driving. Yeosang blushes and adjusts his pleated skirt. 

“Thanks… Not as good as you, though.” Yeosang eyes him up. “I love your jacket especially.”

Parking, Jongho grins at him. “Really?” 

“Mhm.”

“Well…” He gets out of the car and begins to shrug off his leather jacket. “You can have it.” Jongho says sweetly as he opens the door for Yeosang, easing the jacket onto his shoulders once he’s out of the car. 

Doing a light twirl, Yeosang giggles again, the tips of his ears bright red. “Thanks, Jongho.”

“Of course.” Jongho takes his hand again. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

Sat at the same booth as the first date, this time the vibes are anything but awkward, only a little bit shy which Jongho is absolutely okay with. He finds Yeosang irresistibly adorable, like Sehyoon but even better, even more his type and so, so responsive to every little thing he does. And the fact that Yeosang wears skirts and puts on makeup genuinely isn’t bothering him this time, Jongho actually realizing that it’s something Yeosang does for himself to have fun and be expressive. 

They share a milkshake, drinking out of two straws at the same time, making eye contact before ultimately Yeosang looks away shyly. 

“What?” Jongho dares to ask and Yeosang giggles harder.

“I can’t.”

“ _What?_ ” He wiggles his brows playfully, making the blonde crack up more.

“You’re just too cute! And so much nicer than before.” He rests his chin in his palm and gives Jongho a cute look. “You’re an actual person, Jongho.”

“I’d certainly hope so.” He jokes before he leans back in the booth and grins. “You’re starting to really like me, hm?”

“Me? _Like_ you?” Yeosang playfully scoffs. “As if.”

It’s Jongho’s turn to giggle and he points an “accusing” finger at his date. “Gimme back the jacket, then.”

“Neveerr!” He whines as he huddles further into the jacket, Jongho unable to help a fond smile.

After sharing a meal, their date so cheesy they even feed each other bites of their dessert, Jongho pays before leading Yeosang out of the diner, heart feeling like it’s going to burst. This is certainly the best date he’s ever been on and, as far as he’s concerned, it’s just getting started.

“It’s only nine.” Yeosang points out the obvious once they’re back in the car and Jongho nods. “What’re we gonna do for the next three hours?”

“Don’t worry, I know exactly what we’re gonna do.” He drives off, grinning slyly at Yeosang when the blonde tilts his head. 

“What’re we gonna do?”

“You’ll see.”

Yeosang remains clearly curious as Jongho pulls up to his place. He not only got the car from his sister, but also got her to stay at her girlfriend’s place for the night, leaving Jongho plenty of space to execute his plan.

“Come on in.” He says as he leads Yeosang inside the candle lit living room, set up just right by Jisu, the cheerleader’s eyes falling to the elaborate pillow and blanket fort Jongho and his sister constructed earlier.

“How cute, what is all this?” He giggles in confusion and excitement, Jongho grabbing his best pair of pajamas from the couch and holding them up.

“I know you can’t stay the entire night, but…” He laughs hopefully. “Sleepover date?”

Yeosang gently takes the silk pajamas from Jongho and smiles the widest, brightest yet. “That is adorable, Jongho, I’d love to!”

“Great.” The redhead feels a weight off his shoulders, so happy Yeosang loves it. “I asked my sister about your favorite movies, snacks and skincare, so…” He gestures towards the inside of the big fort. “It’s all in there, after you get changed.”

“Okay…” Yeosang fidgets with the silk before he quickly closes the distance between them and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ll go change!” He squees before he rushes off up the hallway to the bathroom to change.

Lips tingling, Jongho finds his face is burning as red as his hair, his fingers brushing along his lips before he giggles to himself. “Wow.”

They’re soon both in their pajamas, Yeosang’s a touch big but Jongho finds it heart wrenchingly adorable. He helps Yeosang take off his makeup before they both mask and turn on the movie, snacking and chilling in the fort, shoulder to shoulder. 

Felix calls when it’s a few minutes from midnight and Yeosang picks up, explaining that it’s going well and that he’d… like to stay the night.

“Really?” Jongho asks quietly in surprise and Yeosang nods before putting the phone back to his ear.

“C’mon, Felix, I’m literally older than you. I can do what I want.” He chuckles and they exchange a few more words before Felix obviously agrees. “Okay, thank you, _mom._ Goodnight and see you tomorrow. Yup. Okay. Yeah, love ya too. Alright. Bye bye.”

Tossing his phone to the side, he points to their dried masks. “Let’s rinse!”

In the bathroom, they pat on their serums and moisturizers after rinsing off the masks and Jongho can’t help but feel this is just… maybe not the best time to ask, but it’s been driving him insane this entire time and he just wants to know and.. and… 

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Can… Can I kiss you? Like… properly?”

Yeosang, who has just wiped his clean hands dry, turns to him with a surprised look on his face before he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, gaze dropping from Jongho’s eyes to his lips.

“Yes.” He agrees a few moments later and Jongho steps a bit closer to him, hands tentative and unsure of where to go. Noticing this, Yeosang takes his hands, intertwining their fingers as he whispers, “You’re as bad as Felix, I’m not made of glass.”

“I know, but… don’t… don’t wanna fuck this up.” Jongho admits and Yeosang smiles, shaking his head.

“You won’t. Not again, at least.” He giggles, easing the tension a little and Jongho nods, closing the distance between them completely, Yeosang’s ass against the counter as Jongho presses his body against his.

“Is this your first? Or… well.. second, considering earlier?”

“Mhm..”

“Wow…” Jongho whispers, stomach twisting as he leans in further, giving Yeosang’s hands a squeeze. “Okay. Here goes…” 

Tingles rush down his spine when he presses his lips against Yeosang’s, this time the kiss much more definite. There’s butterflies and fireworks and goosebumps bursting over his skin and, as they slowly move together, Jongho realizes Yeosang tastes like the candy he was eating earlier, lips addictively sweet. He wants more, so he goes for it, pressing Yeosang harder against the sink as he deepens the kiss. Tongues are soon rubbing and intertwining, Yeosang letting out a small whine into his mouth, the noise sending a bolt of desire downwards.

“O-Oh… sorry..” Yeosang apologizes after Jongho reels back to look at him in shock.

“No… don’t.. don’t be sorry.” The redhead quickly replies. “I just… I dunno, you caught me off guard, I guess.” He admits sheepishly.

“Well, so did you.” Yeosang pouts, looking down at their linked hands and fidgeting with Jongho’s fingers. “I’ve never… felt like that before…”

“Felt like…?” He asks in confusion before he gasps in realization and goes bright red. “O-Oh, um… yeah, okay, my bad..”

“It’s not “your bad,” it’s your _fault._ ” Yeosang’s pout deepens and he looks up at Jongho, daring to look him in the eyes. “Take responsibility.” 

Choking, Jongho splutters out, “Now? You… Y-You want me to take responsibility right now?” 

“Yes, Jongho.”

He looks absolutely sure—arms crossed and eyes narrowed—and for the hundredth time, it seems, Jongho’s expectations for a hesitant, nervous guy is completely blown out of the water. 

“B-But—“

A single finger is pushed against his lips and Jongho’s eyes widen further.

“But nothing.”

“You’re super sure?” He mumbles against his finger and Yeosang nods definitely.

“ _Super_ sure.”

“Okay, okay.” He gently eases Yeosang’s hand back to his side before he takes in a breath. “Okay.”

Well. He sure wasn’t expecting to get laid today. He sure as hell wasn’t expecting to take Yeosang’s virginity today. But… never say never, huh?

“Let’s go, then.” He takes Yeosang by the hand and leads him from the bathroom to his bedroom, thanking the stars above he decided to clean beforehand, his bed made and everything. 

Hyper aware of Yeosang now, he sets him down on the bed before he rummages through his drawers, pulling out a towel, lube and a condom. Laying down the towel, he then let's Yeosang get familiar with the other two things, unable to help but stare at the blonde as he observes the condom and bottle of lube.

“You just… have these sort of things?” He asks curiously and Jongho chuckles nervously.

“Yeah, uh… I kinda just have them, I wasn’t specifically looking to do anything tonight.” Yeosang glances over at him and Jongho quickly gasps. “B-But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to! I really… I _really_ want to.”

Giggling, Yeosang nods. “I understand. You don’t have to be so nervous.” He teases gently and it’s Jongho’s turn to pout.

“I don’t understand how _you’re_ not nervous. You’re the virgin here..”

“Well… I dunno. I mean.. I like you a lot and… you’ve proven to not be an absolute dickhead, so…”

Oh god. Jongho feels a rush of giddiness. “You… You really, actually trust me?”

Nodding again, Yeosang smiles. “I do.”

Wow. Wow, wow, wow, that’s so… incredible to Jongho. He can hardly contain a little whoop in excitement, instead settling with cupping Yeosang’s face in his hands and giving him another kiss. 

“I won’t let you down.” He promises before his smile becomes shy again, glancing down at himself. “Something else won’t go down, either.”

Obviously unable to contain a giggle, Yeosang laughs out, “Well I guess we’re gonna actually have to… y’know. Have the sex and all that.”

“True.” Jongho laughs along with him before taking one of Yeosang’s hands. “Are you okay with this?” He asks as he presses the blonde’s fingers against the front of his pajama pants, breath hitching.

“Yes.” Yeosang answers without hesitation, fingers starting to move on their own as he feels Jongho’s bulge. “Wow. I mean.. I could always kinda tell, but damn.”

“What does that mean?” Jongho asks breathlessly.

“Well… okay, that’s embarrassing, but I did kinda… y’know… look at your bulge sometimes…” A gasp sounds when Jongho’s cock twitches in the silk, Yeosang blushing as he mumbles, “You don’t mind..?”

“Not at all… and I mean… it’s only fair, anyways…” Jongho bites his lip, unable to believe he’s going to admit this. “Because I saw your panties during practice and I kinda fantasized about them on many occasions…”

The pink on Yeosang’s face deepens and he squirms a little. “You looked up my skirt?”

“It was only for a split second, I promise—“

“I don’t mind…” He admits and Jongho gawks for a second before he fidgets with his hair. 

“So I guess we were both kinda checking each other out, huh?” He chuckles nervously and Yeosang nods in agreement.

“Can I see it, then? I’ve been… wondering about it for awhile..” 

“P-Please, go ahead.” Jongho damns himself for that voice crack, though he doesn’t think about it for too long as Yeosang’s already pushing down his pants and boxers, eyes nearly popping out of his head when Jongho’s cock springs up.

“Whoa…”

“Is it… okay?” He asks quietly, damn near shrieking when Yeosang curls his fingers around the middle of his hot length. “H-Holy fuck!”

“Sorry!” The cheerleader squeaks. “I just wanted to touch it—“

“No, no, don’t be sorry, fuck, I just… it… you… your hand feels so good..” 

“Oh…”

Seemingly encouraged by Jongho’s words, the blonde gently gives his cock a single stroke, watching the way Jongho shivers. Dammit, he feels more like the virgin here, reacting to every little thing. But it just… feels different, feels so right, so _good_ with Yeosang. And he won’t be ashamed of that at all. 

“M-Move at your pace. Take your time.” Jongho assures, letting Yeosang explore as he wants to. 

Having to bite at his knuckles as Yeosang does just that, Jongho watches him feel up his excited cock. 

“It’s so reactive.” Yeosang points out the obvious, using both hands to jerk him off softly as he looks up at Jongho.

“Really… want you…” He admits breathlessly, Jongho’s stomach flipping when Yeosang thumbs at his leaking slit. “ _Fuck._ ”

“What do you really want?” He asks, tone almost innocent. Almost.

“C-C’mon, hyung, no games.” Jongho breathes out and Yeosang giggles.

“Why not? I’ve never had this sorta power over anyone.” He says so happily that Jongho nearly melts… before realizing exactly what he said.

“Don’t be a brat.” He whines and Yeosang only laughs again.

“You gonna stop me?” He asks, rubbing his sensitive tip more and Jongho swears.

“Are you _sure_ this is your first time?” He pouts and Yeosang nods.

“I’m pretty good at this, am I not?” 

“Too good.” Jongho truly does feel on the edge of ecstasy already, hissing in pleasure when he feels a swipe of Yeosang’s tongue over his tip. “H-Hey, no, no, no, you’ll _really_ make me cum and then I won’t get to fuck you properly!” He protests and Yeosang actually snickers.

“Alright, alright.” He pulls away and bats his lashes up at Jongho, the redhead feeling like he might combust. He’s so cute, sexy, adorable, bratty… how _dare_ he?

“I’m gonna have to hold back otherwise you won't be able to walk for the next week.” He grumbles and Yeosang raises a brow.

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” 

“I’m serious, hyung, I don’t want to hurt you.” He says, but Yeosang’s already sliding off his pajamas, soon completely naked before Jongho. 

“Go slow at first, but… don’t truly hold back.” Yeosang offers and Jongho bites his lip. God damn, he looks so good laid out before him, pale legs spread and shamelessly showing off his eager asshole. 

Gulping, Jongho nods and grabs the lube, handing it to Yeosang. “Okay, have you… done something like this before by yourself?”

“Like… once or twice.” Yeosang answers, cracking open the bottle before lubing up his fingers. He pushes two inside him with a bit of resistance, clearly tight even just around those digits. “Mmm, but don’t worry, I c-can take it.”

“Yeosangie hyung..” He breathes as he watches the older finger himself, cock twitching in unadulterated lust. 

Wasting no more time, he opens the condom before rolling it on, Yeosang three fingers inside himself by the time he’s ready. 

“You’re still super sure you want this? You want me?” He asks.

“Of course. Super _duper_ sure.” He reiterates and Jongho nods.

“Okay…”

His hands grip Yeosang’s thighs, pushing his legs even further apart. Jongho’s gaze drops down to Yeosang’s cock that is pink and quivering, relieved to see he’s as excited as Jongho is. Keeping his right hand on Yeosang’s thigh, his left hand guides his wrapped cock to the cheerleader’s winking hole, the both of them inhaling sharply when his tip meets Yeosang’s winking asshole.

“W-Wow..” Jongho murmurs, glancing from the lewd scene to Yeosang’s face, heart skipping a beat when he sees how wrecked the blonde already looks. “Can I… put it in now?”

“No, absolutely not.” He whines sarcastically, giving Jongho a look. “Hurry up!”

“Okay, okay..” Sucking in another breath, he begins to push inside. 

“A-Ah! Oh my god..” Yeosang whimpers as Jongho eases his tip all the way in, his grip on the bed sheets so tight his knuckles are white. 

“Mmm, _fuck._ ” The redhead breathes, containing himself as best he can, letting himself shiver as Yeosang’s heat tightens around his cockhead. “Relax.” He half commands, half begs, the feeling so incredible that he’s careful to not blow his load right now.

“Nggh… Okay.. I’m trying, I’m trying, you’re just… w-wow, so big.” He babbles with glassy eyes, Jongho chuckling a little.

“I’ve only got the tip in.” He reminds the cheerleader, Yeosang whining, “I’m a virgin!” in response.

“Well… are you?” Jongho asks as he pushes in a bit further, getting about another inch inside Yeosang, the blonde arching his back and panting already. 

“I-I guess—mmm, not anymore?” He moans out and Jongho smiles down at him, heart _and_ cock feeling like it’s going to burst. 

Reaching a hand down to brush his sweaty bangs out of his face, Jongho then asks, “Do you want more?”

“How much more do you have?” He exasperates and Jongho can’t help a laugh.

“Umm… like…” He glances down. “Quite a few more inches, hyung.”

“Well… maybe just a couple more?” Yeosang suggests and he nods.

Gently thrusting in and out of Yeosang, Jongho manages to ease in a couple more inches inside him with every rut upwards, the blonde a complete mess by the time he’s about halfway inside him. His skin is glowing and flushed, cock quivering and having created a mess of precum on his stomach. Jongho can’t help but feel a little proud, able to tell Yeosang is enjoying himself by the half lidded, glazed over look of ecstasy on his face. 

“What do you want me to do now?” He murmurs, taking Yeosang’s hands into his and giving his knuckles a few kisses.

“Mmm, maybe… maybe.. move? A little bit?”

“You want me to fuck you for real?” 

“ _Please._ ”

Unable to say no to that, he pulls his hips back all the way before he thrusts forward, Yeosang yelping, his eyes fluttering back as he groans in pleasure. 

“Do that again.” Yeosang whimpers and Jongho obliges.

He starts a fluid pace, hips rolling up to fuck Yeosang firmly. Watching how the cheerleader’s body jumps with each thrust in, his hands find his twitching cock and puffy nipples, playing with his body as he fucks him. If he was already a mess, then Jongho doesn’t know what to call the state Yeosang’s in. He’s moaning and whining, drooling and tearing a little and looking completely blissed out. It drives Jongho to go harder, go faster, go deeper, even, wanting to pleasure Yeosang more and more. 

“O-Oh my… _god!_ ” The blonde squeals as he rolls his hips downwards, meeting Jongho’s powerful thrusts. “It’s so good, it’s so good, it’s _so good._ ” He sobs, Jongho stroking his desperate cock faster, determined to get him off.

“Feels good, yeah? You gonna cum? You gonna cum for me?” Jongho pants out, hanging over Yeosang now, fingers still wrapped around Yeosang’s cock as he pounds him, feeling damn near close himself.

“ _Yes, yes, yes!_ ” He cries out, whining loudest yet when Jongho bottoms out inside him completely, tightening up even more as he begins to cum all over Jongho’s hand with a squeal of his name. 

“Oh fuck!” Jongho gasps, free hand gripping Yeosang’s hip tightly as he thrusts inside him a couple more times before unloading inside the condom, shaking and groaning loudly as he cums.

With Yeosang clearly spent, and way too sensitive to stay inside himself, he pulls out, tying the condom and tossing it in the bin before he wipes his hand and lays down next to Yeosang, pulling him close and snuggling into his neck.

“How do you feel?” He asks when Yeosang cuddles him back, the blonde looking up at him with stars in his eyes.

“I feel… so good. I’m so happy we did this.” He says and Jongho nods enthusiastically.

“Me too.” He pauses for a moment. “Though, I do have a question.”

“What is it?” Yeosang asks curiously. 

Gathering himself for a moment, Jongho then looks at the cheerleader seriously. “I know it seems lame to ask after what we did, but… will you be my boyfriend?”

Yeosang blinks once, twice before he cracks a big smile, chuckling as he answers, “Of course, why would I say no?”

“Phew.” Jongho giggles before planting a kiss on the blonde’s lips. “So we can go on more dates? And maybe… do this sorta thing more too?”

“Yes, Jongho.” He answers happily, Jongho biting back a full out squee.

They do indeed go on more dates and do “this sorta thing” often, too. Plus, with Hyunjin and Felix officially official now, they also go on (successful and not awkward) double dates as well. Not to mention the fun times Jongho gets to wave at his cheerleading boyfriend on the sidelines during his matches. Like tonight, after scoring the winning goal, he rushes over to Yeosang, picking him up and twirling him around.

“Goooooo Jongho!!” Yeosang exclaims happily, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing Jongho. 

“Wow, good job, Jongho!” A familiar voice says and Jongho glances over to see…

“Sehyoon hyungie!” He gasps, also spotting a not so familiar face next to him, the shorter man most likely Sehyoon’s boyfriend.

“You were on fire out there.” His old tutor compliments with a warm smile. “Most likely because you have an amazing guy out here cheering for you?” He winks and Jongho blushes, leaning against Yeosang.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He says softly before he grins and extends a hand to Sehyoon’s partner. “I’m Choi Jongho. You must be…?” 

“Kim Byeongkwan. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He grins back.

“Oh, how I don’t do my homework?” Jongho laughs and so does everyone else. 

“You’re getting better at that.” Yeosang chimes in.

“Good. I’m glad you two are taking care of each other.” Sehyoon says before he nods. “Well, we better be off. Just wanted to say hi.”

“Thanks for saying hi, hyung!” Jongho bows to him briefly. “And thanks for putting me with Yeosangie.”

They say their last goodbyes before Jongho wraps an arm around Yeosang. He sure is lucky. _Extremely_ lucky, even. At first he was distraught because… well… he’s a cheerleader! But in the end, Yeosang is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

“Let’s get some burgers!” Hyunjin hollers out as he approaches with Felix, their elbows linked.

“Alright, but you’re paying.” Yeosang teases Jongho and the redhead smiles.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what didja think? I'd love to know your thoughts in the form of a comment or a cc!! And as per usual, comments and kudos are highly appreciated ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)


End file.
